Kahlixian Rogue Trader Dynasty
The Kahlixian Rogue Trader Dynasty is an ancient bloodline that goes all the way back to the birth of the Imperium during the Great Crusade. The Kahlixian Dynasty was started by Quintianus Kahlixian, who was granted the Letter of Marque by Malcador the Sigillite himself after the unification of Terra. Being one of the leading noble families of the Techno-Barbarian Empire of Albyon. The Kahlixian Dynasty was a small family and had little power besides a small trading fleet. This would change during the latter years of the Great Crusade, for Quintianus had made a pact with a recently liberated hive world and was given monopoly rights as the sole merchant to sell the goods produced upon the world. The Kahlixian Fleet grew in size and number, becoming an armada of vessels which in turn made the Kahlixian Dynasty extremely wealthy through trade and commerce. It would be during the Time of Rebirth, under Quintianus' son; Aristophanes, that the Grand Veran Trading Company was formed and so too did the grand might of the Kahlixian Rogue Trader Dynasty. The Kahlixian Dynasty would become the major shareholders of the Grand Veran Trading Company and reap the majority of its benefits making it a house few can contend with alone. Throughout the millennia of the Imperium's existence, the Kahlixian Dynasty has exerted its influence throughout multiple systems through the usage of the GVTC, its own standing army; the Albyon Highlanders, and the vast trading fleets at its disposal. They are a powerful player in the Segmentum Obscurus but have made many enemies in becoming so, both within and without the Imperium of Man. In recent times, the Khalixian Dynasty has seen little respite from its enemies and has launched its own "crusade" to reestablish its former glory as one of the leading families within the segmentum. Dynastic Military The Khalixian Rogue Trader Dynasty maintains its own standing army who are dubbed the Albyon Highlanders. The Albyon Highlanders are a well trained and well equipped force who that do the bidding of the Dynastic Head of the Khalixian Dynasty. Armed with lasguns and armored in light carapace armor, the Highlanders are an effective light infantry force. These soldiers owe their allegiance to the Dynasty alone, not to the Imperium or the Grand Veran Trading Company and they are known for their ruthlessness and brutality against enemies of the Dynasty. Numbering some thousands, the fighting force of the Dynasty is capable of defending and assaulting worlds for the Khalixian family; overtaking trade, industry, and military assets to further the ambitions of the Khalixians. On numerous occasions the Highlanders have come to blows against other forces of the Imperium, other Rogue Trader militaries, and both xenos and heretical forces which has in turn created a hardy and experienced fighting force for the Khalixian Dynasty. Economic Assets The Khalixian Dynasty is directly affiliated with the Grand Veran Trading Company, being the leading shareholder of he Joint Stock Company which in turn makes the dynasty the leading voice on Company business. The dynasty is directly responsible for providing the naval assets to the GVTC and is the head of the Khal-Trade Corp, making them the sole providers for importation and exportation of goods for planets under the GVTC Charter. The GVTC is the bedrock for which the wealth of the dynasty flows, for the tax on goods both imported and exported through the Khal-Trade Corp. The Dynasty also holds a few planets under its own banner; running the industry, agriculture, collecting taxes, and raising armies. These planets are essential for Khalixian power and wealth, being the areas where their naval and military assets are raised. The Dynasty also has indirect rule and numerous trade agreements with Imperial held planets but do not directly hold any territory or have any right over these governors or the planets they rule. Planetary Holdings *Colony - Indicates the planet is home to less than 1 million Imperial Citizens *Minor - Indicates that the planet is home to less than 10 million Imperial citizens *Major - Indicates that the planet is home to over 10 millions Imperial Citizens Nuren - Industrial Molten World (Minor) Ultrek - Baren Mining World (Major) Edinborough - Terrestrial Civilized World (Orbital Trade Dockyard) (Colony) Arthenau - Frontier Temperate Agri-World (Minor) Tillenor - Terrestrial Mining World (Minor) Berkal - Dessert Civilized World (Colony) Yorkburg - Terrestrial Civilized World (Colony) Friends The Khalixian Rogue Trader Dynasty has few friends but those that it does have are vital to its survival. The Teuton Brotherhood Grand Veran Trading Company Mechanicus of Marien Craftworld of Ulthwe Baktrian Commonwealth Rivals Tytos Rogue Trader Dynasty Manchester Rogue Trader Dynasty York Rogue Trader Dynasty Steelblood Legion Truir Confederacy White Wolves Blood Hounds Ezarias Ahekton Black Legion Crimson Skulls Notable Dynastic Members History Unification Wars and the Great Crusade The Kahlixian Dynasty's roots can be traced back to the cradle of mankind, Terra, and was one of the leading noble families within the Albyon Empire. The family Patriarch, Quintianus Kahlixes suffered great slights of honor and pride by Uilleam the Red and his own brother; Decitcanus Kahlixes, was executed for suspected treason. Quintianus had seen no way to gain his revenge until the coming of the Emperor of Mankind and his crusade to unite all of mankind under his banner. During the Unification Wars, Quintianus led his family's army alongside the his liege-lord Uilleam the Red, swearing that he bore no ill-will towards him. Quintianus was granted his request to lead the left flank with his own Albyon Highlanders, which would supposedly fight against the auxiliary forces of the Emperor within the mountainous region. However, once the battle was underway, the Kahlixian troops turned against their liege and aided the Thunder Warriors of the Emperor, firing into the exposed left flanks of the Tyrants' army. After the battle, Quintianus would pledge allegiance to the Emperor at his feet, giving up his lands in exchange for the chance to join the Emperor's fleets in the unification of mankind. The Emperor accepted Quintainus' pledge but let his friend, Malcador deal with the intricacies of what the pledge would entail. The Emperor and Malcador were able to see the truth of Quintianus' pledge and that he was an honest and noble man and believed that the betrayal of Uilleam to be justified, so they did not see any reason to doubt Quintianus' loyalty. Instead of making Quintianus a commander and his men be turned into a part of the Imperial Army, Malcador would undergo the negotiations with the Kahlixian Dynasty at the family's villa for a few days and convinced Quintianus to accept a position of the new Rogue Traders that would serve the Imperium. ... Horus Heresy Great Scouring The Lion (The Knights of House Krastor) and the Tiger War for Vera The Grand Veran Trading Company The Age of Kahlixes - Kahlixian Golden Age The Religious Wars (Age of Apostasy) - Fanatic Uprisings The Tiger and the Bull (Tytos Dynasty) - Rogue Trader Dynasty Wars The Pirate Lord (Dark Eldar Corsairs) - Large Void Wars The Green Menace - The Blackskull Clans The Wounded Tiger - Kahlixian Dynasty tragedies; lost planets, destroyed fleets, multiple dynastic deaths due to the Tytos Dynasty, Steelblood Legion, Necron risings, and a rebellions/Imperial retribution The Kahlixian Crusade - Quintus leads a war to reestablish the greatness of the Kahlixian Dynasty Category:Organizations Category:Rogue Traders Category:Imperium